All You Need is Love
by Htuiba
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic reacción 5x01 . Esto significa que contiene SPOILERS. No leer si no has visto 5x01 . Para los que si, no creo que tenga que decir de qué se trata. Está clasificado M, y tiene lugar no mucho tiempo después del final del episodio, así que... hacer que las matemáticas. ES UN ONE-SHOT. Siento no haber podido llegar a un título más creativo... TRADUCCIÓN


Historia creada originalmente por: **nothingbutgoneness**. Enlace: … s/9718769/1/All-You-Need-is-Love

Gracias a ella por escribir esta historia y permitirme hacer esta traducción.

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece ni Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes.

* * *

―¿Cómo es que tus padres nunca están en casa?― Kurt murmuró contra sus labios, lanzando su chaqueta azul sobre la parte posterior del sofá de los Anderson.

―Los convencí de que necesitaban vacaciones ― Blaine suspiró contra su cuello, los dedos ya ágilmente deslizando los botones de la camisa de Kurt a través de sus agujeros ―. Regresan hasta el lunes.

―Conveniente.

―Hm…

Ambos chicos –Dios, estaban comprometidos ahora, eran _hombres_- zafándose fácilmente de los zapatos, dejándolos detrás de la puerta principal y avanzando hacia las escaleras a la par, las bocas fijas en la piel del otro. De camino hacia arriba Blaine perdió el cinturón y la chaqueta mientras que Kurt perdió su camisa, un calcetín y su corbata. Finalmente en los confines del dormitorio de Blaine, se permitieron un respiro. Kurt miró alrededor, los ojos incluso más amplios que durante la auténtica proposición de Blaine―. Tu… ¿cómo hiciste…?

El cuarto de Blaine no era más su dormitorio. Era un oasis parisino, con suaves acordes y música de piano que suavemente emanaba desde el estéreo tan pronto como Blaine presionó reproducir y tenues luces de colores esparcidas a través del techo. Un carrito de la decadente cocina francesa estaba junto a las estrechas cortinas de la ventana, que llevaban falsos paneles estratégicamente pintados para que pareciera como si uno mirara hacia la Torre Eiffel. La colcha era un edredón imposiblemente esponjoso, con una multitud de mullidas almohadas en la parte superior.

La mandíbula de Kurt casi se desprendió―. Yo no… la ventana…

Blaine dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa―. Oh si, Artie llamó a algunos chicos del club audio-visual para que me ayudaran. Tiene unas influencias y mañas para ello, pero creo que quedó…

―Hermoso ―Kurt respiró, Blaine se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza. Kurt giró hacia él con una sarcástica sonrisa―. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el Lima Bean cuando dijiste que no eras muy bueno con el romance?

―¿Si?

―Tu, Blaine Anderson, eres un mentiroso.

Entonces tomó el rostro de Blaine y unió sus labios juntos, tragándose sus ahogadas risas compartidas y poniéndose a deshacerse en la camisa de Blaine. Se separaron únicamente para poder librar a Kurt de su camiseta, y luego otra vez unos minutos más tarde lo mismo con la de Blaine. Mutuamente bajaron el cierre de los pantalones del otro―. No has hecho esto por un rato ―Kurt rio bajo contra la el oído de Blaine -y tirando de ellos fuera, eventualmente cayendo uno sobre el otro en la cama con una carcajada. Ahora, que sólo llevaba los calzoncillos, se detuvieron. Se colocaron de manera que quedaron acostados uno al lado del otro, las piernas entrelazadas, manos en el cabello del otro, rostros separados por pulgadas.

―Extrañé esto ―Kurt murmuró, los ojos paseando en los rasgos de Blaine ―. Extrañé tenerte.

―Siempre me has tenido ― Los ojos de Blaine permanecieron en Kurt como si mirar a otro lado no fuera ni siquiera una opción ―. Y siempre te he tenido. Incluso cuando fui tan estúpido como para recordarlo.

―Oye ―la mano de Kurt se movió cuidadosamente en la mejilla de Blaine ―. Eso es el pasado. Adam y Eli, ellos eran paradas boxes*. Tú y yo estamos en esto a largo plazo.

Blaine hizo un gesto―. ¿Acabas de hacer una referencia al NASCAR?

―Oye, estoy en mi casa con mi papá en la semana, se un poco más comprensivo.

Blaine los hizo rodar, quedando el sobre su prometido -_prometido, prometido, alguna vez se acostumbraría a ello_- y sonrió levemente―. Hemos estado separados por mucho. Ahora sé que estuvimos solo… _juntos_ el día de san Valentín, pero desde que esta ocasión es para celebrar, y te ofrecí lo que fue una de las más románticas proposiciones de todos los tiempos, estoy esperando que me complazca un poco… digamos, reeducación.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado ―. ¿Reeducación?

―Sí. Verás, conozco tu cuerpo como mi novio, pero ahora… ahora eres mi prometido, y no tengo idea como es el cuerpo de un prometido.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Kurt preguntó―. A pesar de lo que pudieras pensar, no he cambiado mucho desde que me fui a New York.

―Sh… ―Blaine susurró, con la boca explorando la columna del cuello de Kurt―. No lo estropees ― su lengua delineó el cuello de Kurt, fácilmente moldeando la parte inferior de la barbilla y lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula. Se rodeó de una oreja, provocando un escalofrío, y luego fue reemplazado con los labios que rozaban el nacimiento del pelo ya revuelto de Kurt. Blaine se movió hasta su nariz, que besó suavemente antes de deslizarse a lo largo de la mejilla al oído contrario, que lamia a como lo había hecho el otro.

―Blaine ― Kurt jadeó, retorciéndose debajo de él ―Necesito…

―¿Qué necesitas? ―Blaine respire justo en su oído―. Lo que sea, te lo daré. ¿Mi vida?, tómala. ¿Mi corazón?, ya es tuyo. ¿Mi alma?, la tenías antes de que lo supiera. Todo lo demás es irrelevante.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kurt y Blaine la desapareció con un beso. Sus labios permanecieron en la piel aun así, arrastrando hacia abajo, abajo, abajo al pecho de Kurt, donde depositó unos cuantos besos antes de lamer un pezón en la boca. Kurt se revolvió, y las manos de Blaine se deslizaron por los brazos de Kurt hasta que se entrelazaron sus dedos, momento en el que Blaine las levantó y las puso junto a la cabeza de Kurt en la almohada, inclinándose para succionar la yema aún más duro.

―BLAINE.

Blaine podía sentir la firmeza de Kurt contra su pierna, y la propia no era precisamente despreciable, pero la ignoro, cambiando al pezón opuesto. Bromeó un poco antes de morderlo suavemente, disfrutando del suave grito que Kurt lanzó ―. Es bueno saber que esa reacción no despareció ―Blaine rio silenciosamente.

―Cállate y bésame.

Y Blaine lo besó, pero no en los labios -Blaine besó directamente a su ombligo, sus manos abandonaron la almohada de Kurt para remontarlas ligeramente a sus costados-. Kurt se estremeció ante el suave tacto de los dedos de Blaine, los cuales exploraban cada centímetro del estómago curtido de Kurt ― Has estado entrenando ―Blaine observó con un tono de impresión―. Creí que dijiste que nada cambió.

―Yo -_ah_- trabaje un poco, sí. NYADA es físicamente muy demandante.

―Ninguna queja de mi parte.

―Oye ―Kurt bajó la mirada a donde su novio –_prometido, oh Dios mío, prometido_- estaba introduciendo la boca en la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos ―, ¿estás diciendo que antes estaba gordo?

Blaine se sentó rápidamente― No, oh Dios mío, Kurt, no es lo que quería decir…

Kurt dejó escapar una risa resonar y se apoyó en los codos ―Ven aquí ―extendió una mano para agarrar a Blaine por los rizos y jalarlo para darle un risueño beso―. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

―Si ―Blaine respondió, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara―. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estuviste de acuerdo en casarte con este idiota, entonces, ¿Quién es estúpido ahora?

Kurt rodó los ojos―. Touché.

―Ahora si no te importa, estaba a punto de empezar algo.

― Por supuesto, continúa.

Kurt volvió la cara tímidamente―. Deja de mirar.

―Nunca ―pero Blaine se obligó, prefiriendo alcanzar con sus dedos y cepillar suavemente a lo largo su extensión. Las caderas de Kurt se estremecieron en un gemido escapó de su boca. Los dedos de Blaine se envolvieron alrededor de su grosor completamente, bombeando un par de veces. Estaba absolutamente cautivado por el pene en la mano. Hace tan sólo unos meses, nunca pensó que iba a llegar a este punto. Nunca pensó que Kurt confiaría en él lo suficiente como para permitirle esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de verlo desnudo y vulnerable y abierto, no después de la forma en que Blaine destruyó la confianza que tenía anteriormente. Miró su mano alrededor de Kurt, los ojos muy abiertos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuando empezó a lagrimear.

―¿Blaine? ―Blaine parpadeó rápidamente, contempló el cambio en el rostro preocupado de Kurt, que estaba de repente mucho más cerca ―. ¿Estás bien?

―Yo solo… realmente lo siento…

―No, por favor no llores…

―Lo siento, Dios, era un hermoso momento y lo he arruinado…

―Detente ―Kurt se sentó completamente, cruzando sus piernas e ignorando su erección ―. Escúchame, lo que dije ayer, sobre firmar los contratos de fidelidad, estaba bromeando completamente. No creo ni por un segundo que me hieras… nos hieras de esa manera otra vez. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

Blaine aspiró―. ¿Cómo?

Kurt entrelazó su mano derecha con la Blaine, manteniéndolas en el aire―. Tú pusiste este anillo en mi dedo. Puedes ser un impulsivo romántico a veces, pero no eres imprudente. No me hubieras pedido pasar el resto de mi vida contigo si no te fuera a dedicarte al cien por ciento para que funcione. Lo que hiciste en el pasado está completamente en el pasado. No sé tú, pero prefiero preocuparme en el futuro increíble que tenemos delante de nosotros como esposos.

Blaine sonrió― Tienes razón, tienes razón. Estoy siendo estúpido…

―No eres estúpido ―Kurt besó su mejilla― Eres mío. Y ahora, creo que es mi turno para algo de… reeducación.

Las pupilas de Blaine ―Lo bueno es que falto a la escuela mañana, de otra manera eso sería difícil de explicar.

―Por favor ―Kurt se mofó, lamiendo sobre el chupetón con dulzura ―. Como si todos ello no supieran lo que estamos hacienda ahora mismo. Y no solo los Nuevas Direcciones. Todos los otros tres coros. Y mi papá.

―Dejemos…

―Correcto, lo siento, no hablemos de papá mientras nuestros penes están fuera.

―Bueno, solo uno de nuestros penes está afuera.

―Hm, supongo que deberíamos arreglar eso ― Kurt rozó sus dientes el pecho de Blaine, capturando un pezón en el camino, hasta que llegó a la cintura de los calzoncillos de Blaine. Tiró de ellos con los dientes, dirigiéndose a atender a medio camino por las piernas de Blaine antes de casi caerse de la cama. Riendo ruidosamente, los dos se ayudaron para deshacerse de los calzoncillos de Blaine. Tan pronto como ambos estuvieron desnudos, Kurt se apoderó de Blaine y sacudió sus caderas hacia abajo, sus vergas palpitantes rozándose juntas. Ambos hombres dejaron escapar profundos gemidos y aferrados el uno al otro desesperadamente. Blaine se torció el cuello para chupar a Kurt, y Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine y aferrarse a su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos moverse a medida que se mecían juntos, el sudor rápidamente dando sus cuerpos un brillo. Kurt se regocijó en la sensación del vello corporal de Blaine rascándole la parte baja del estómago.

Demasiado pronto, Blaine se estaba derrumbando contra la cama, agarrando los bíceps de Kurt ―. Es demasiado, demasiado, voy a venir…

Kurt bajó una vez más antes cernirse sobre Blaine ―. No podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad? No antes de que te abras para mí.

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron con tantas emociones que Kurt creyó que iba comenzar a llorar otra vez― ¿En serio?

Kurt rozó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Blaine―. Sí. A menos que quieras ser el activo** primero.

―No, no ― Blaine se precipitó, acariciando en la mano de Kurt ―. Por favor, te necesito.

―Entonces, ¿dónde escondiste el lubricante cuando redecoraste?

Blaine asintió levemente con la cabeza, cuadro blanco y negro adornado en su mesita de noche con la palabra _Amour_ escrita en cursiva en la parte superior. Kurt levantó la tapa para ver un tubo de alta calidad, lubricante caro ― Oh, _Blaine_. ¿Térmico, cosquilleo y con sabor frambuesa? Conozco esta marca, ¡debió costar una fortuna!

―Es a prueba de agua también, en caso que quieras una segunda mientras nos aseamos.

―Oh, no creo que una segunda tomaría lugar en la ducha. Parece un desperdicio de agua, ¿no lo crees?

Lo que borró la sonrisa satisfecha de la cara de Blaine.

Kurt volvió a mirar en la caja y vio un paquete de condones texturizados. Deliberó por medio momento antes de dejarlos donde estaban y regresar a Blaine. El más joven lo miró confundido―. Olvidaste…

―No, no lo hice.

Blaine frunció el ceño ―. Mira, Kurt, entiendo que confías en mí y esa confianza significa mucho para mí, como, _no tienes idea_. Pero… no puedo dejarte tomar ese riesgo. Me hice la prueba después de… después de lo que hice, pero todavía no se sabe con certeza. Y si, usé protección, pero esas cosas siguen sucediendo, Kurt. Esas cosas siguen sucediendo y si algo te pasa a _ti_ por _mí__ …_

―Blaine, si tú quieres usar un condón cada vez que tengamos sexo hasta muramos, entonces yo estoy a favor de ello, pero… ¿sólo por esta vez? Yo, realmente quiero sentirte, todo tú, y realmente confío en ti.

―Está… bien.

Kurt lubricó un dedo―. Guau, esto está demasiado estrecho ―, y se deslizó lentamente en la entrada de Blaine. Blaine se estremeció ligeramente ante la intrusión, así que Kurt lo distrajo hundiendo su boca sobre su pene. Blaine, quien no vio eso venir, movió sus caderas instintivamente, pero Kurt se lo tomó bien, tragándolo mientras trabajaba con el dedo de adentro hacia fuera. Añadió un segundo― Estabas en lo cierto, esto se siente _impresionante_ ―y comenzó a tijerearlos mientras su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del fugas glande de Blaine.

―Kurt_Kurt_Kurt_Kurt_Kurt_Kurt _― Blaine balbuceó, con un brazo echado sobre sus ojos en éxtasis ―. Dios, eres más que increíble en esto.

Kurt simplemente sonrió alrededor de la polla de Blaine y añadió un tercer dedo. Blaine no le dejó prepararlo mucho más tiempo, aun as; tiró el cabello de Kurt para sacarlo, diciendo―. Te necesito en mí, como, desde hace diez minutos.

―Sí, señor ― Kurt se rio entre dientes. Blaine agarró el lubricante y vertió una buena cantidad en la palma. La deslizó hacia arriba de la polla dolorosamente dura de Kurt, sonriendo mientras los ojos de Kurt se rodaban en la cabeza, y luego se recostó contra las almohadas. Kurt cuidadosamente alineó su pene con el ano de Blaine y se deslizó lentamente.

Ambos hombres estaban en el paraíso. Kurt prácticamente se derrumbó encima de Blaine mientras se estremecía su camino al interior. Ambos sentían como si sus cuerpos fueron hechos el uno para el otro, como si pertenecieran por la pura fuerza de la naturaleza. Las piernas de Blaine se abrazaron de la cintura de Kurt, y una de las manos de Kurt se enredó en los rizos de Blaine mientras usaba la otra para equilibrarse. Kurt poco a poco comenzó a oscilar dentro y fuera de la estrechez Blaine -_estrechoestrechoestrechoestrecho_- ano, los dedos de Blaine se agarraron violentamente de su espalda, su inclinó levantó de la cama mientras tenía ganas. Kurt chupó la manzana de Adán de Blaine, su mente se nublo con la sensación de Blaine a su alrededor.

―Se siente tan bien ―Blaine suspiró― Te necesito en mí siempre.

―Siempre―Kurt prometió contra su piel―. Siempre, nunca te diré adiós, siempre vas a tenerme.

―¡Oh Dios! ― Blaine gritó cuando Kurt golpeó directamente en su próstata―. Me haces sentir… tú me haces sentir como…

―Habla conmigo, Blaine.

Kurt detuvo sus movimientos por un breve segundo para besar tiernamente a Blaine―. Mi mundo solo tiene sentido cuando tu estas en el ―Kurt comenzó a empujar de verdad ahora, el sonido de los golpes entre la piel juntos ahogados por suspiros y gemidos. Finalmente, después de una eternidad de movimiento y gritos de asombro y dientes y susurros, Blaine explotó entre ambos, ninguno de ellos ni siquiera le tocó la polla. Con el espasmo de Blaine bajando, Kurt continuaba empujando, pero con las paredes apretando alrededor de su polla resultó muy difícil de controlar, y se estremeció en su propia liberación dentro de Blaine.

Ambos de sus pechos jadeando, los dos hombres desplomados en una pila, sus miembros no se distinguen de entre sí. Jadeaban al unísono, agarrándose el uno al otro como si temiera que pudieran alejarse flotando. Kurt se acurrucó en el pecho de Blaine, el brazo de Blaine alrededor de su espalda. Blaine le dio un beso en la frente―. Eso… fue épico.

Kurt dejó escapar un resoplido poco delicado ―. ¿Épico? Estas a punto de ser un hombre casado, Anderson. Momento de refinar tu vocabulario.

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia la mano sobre su pecho. La tomó y admiró el anillo de oro―. Si, lo soy, ¿o no? ―entonces frunció el ceño―. Espera, ¿refinar mi vocabulario? ¿Has olvidado el más espectacular discurso de proposición que te di no hace ni cinco horas?

―Oh Dios, aun no puedo creer que me hicieras pasar _tres horas_ en la fiesta de compromiso cuando pudimos haber estado teniendo una fiesta para nosotros.

―Kurt ―Blaine advirtió―, cuatro diferentes coros se unieron para ayudarme a cortejarte. Merecían una celebración completa.

―_Ugh_ bien ―Kurt suspiró, tocando con los dedos sobre el pecho de Blaine ―. Supongo que es una buena práctica para la boda.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Bueno, después de que nos casemos, nos vamos a tener que sentar antes de que podamos escabullir y tener épico sexo de casados.

Blaine deliberó sobre ello por un minuto―. Eso es todo, nos fugaremos.

―¿Qué…?

―Nop, lo haremos. No voy a esperar ni un minuto ente el «Acepto» y asolando a mi marido por horas. Vamos a fugarnos.

Kurt le golpeó el pecho―. Tienes suerte de que sé que etas bromeando, Blaine Anderson, de otro modo te regresaría el anillo en este momento por tu sugerencia de que olvide una gran boda. Va a ser grande, Blaine. Va a ser épica.

―¡Deja de bromear con la palabra «épico»! ―los dos cayeron en silencio por un rato― ¿Has pensado en sobre cómo sería nuestro apellido?

Kurt frunció el ceño―. No lo sé. Quiero decir, amo ser un Hummel.

―Es un buen apellido ―murmuró Blaine.

―Lo es. Pero definitivamente quiero un apellido compuesto***.

―¿Quién va primero?

―Bueno, el tú lo hará si lo hacemos alfabéticamente.

―Sí, pero tú eres mayor.

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada ―. Eso puedes decirlo ahora, pero si empiezas a decir eso cuando tenga cuarenta y nueve y tu cuarenta y ocho, presentó una demanda de divorcio.

―Anotado.

―Por otro lado… creo que me gustaría tener el tuyo primero, porque tú siempre vienes primero para mí. Siempre me tienes. Incluso cuando estaba con Adam, tú eras lo primero en mi mente cada mañana y lo último antes de que me fuera a dormir. Dios, ¿cuándo Finn me informó que había habido un tirador en el edificio? Creí que iba a perder la razón. Casi compro un boleto de avión a aquí, sabes.

Blaine apretó fuertemente a Kurt―. Estaba tan aterrado ese día, también. Todo lo que podía pensar era que moriría antes de que pudiera compensar las cosas horribles que hice.

―Oh Dios mío, no, no nos vamos a hacer esto. Esta es una ocasión feliz. ¡Mira! ―Kurt levantó la mano en alto para que su anillo resplandeciera bajo las luces de colores―. Nos vamos a casar. Me lo pediste, dije que sí, fin de la historia. Nada por lo que estar triste.

―Nada en absoluto ―Blaine inclinó la cabeza para capturar los labios de Kurt.

Durante mucho tiempo, ellos dos yacían juntos, atrapados en los abrazos del otro mientras el sudor enfría en sus cuerpos. Delicada música parisina seguía flotando suavemente sobre sus enredadas figuras. Ninguno supo quién se quedó dormido primero, sólo que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y dejaron caer sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se acurrucaron entre sí. Sus sábanas eran un desastre y aunque estaban cubiertos en fluidos y no habiendo comido en horas, como el sol se hundía en el horizonte detrás de lo que sería la Torre Eiffel, a los nuevos prometidos no podría importarle menos. Kurt had a ring on his finger and they both had a song in their hearts.

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor_.

* * *

NO ESTOY NI REMOTAMENTE LISTA PARA COMENZAR A HABLAR SOBRE 5X01, ¿DE ACUERDO? ASÍ QUE NO LO HARÉ.

**TUMBLR PERSONAL: **nothingbutgoneness**  
TUMBLR DE FANFICTION: **kqwriting**  
TUMBLR BANCO DE FANFICTION: **klaineficneeds

* * *

*Anglicismo, referente al lugar donde los pilotos de carreras se detienen para ajustar alguna cosa del vehículo.

**La palabra original podía hacer referencia a «estar arriba», pero sonaría algo confuso (al menos para mí)

***Única forma que encontré para describirlo. Ejemplos: Gómez-Pérez, Alvarado-Serrano.

Favor de agradecer e inspirar a la autora, recuerden: **nothingbutgoneness**

Cualquier error lo arreglare después, tenía urgencia por publicarlo.


End file.
